


Mahiru

by ladybrighid3333 (ehryniewi)



Category: Mikan no Tsuki | Crescent Moon
Genre: Community: fanfic100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-05
Updated: 2006-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/ladybrighid3333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Moonlight Bandits talk about Mahiru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mahiru

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Manga: Crescent Moon  
> Claim: Group: The Moonlight Bandits(and the Princess of the Moon)  
> Prompt: 085. She

“She’s growing into herself. Give her time.”  
“She’s afraid of us. She’s only a gifted human right now, although she is very special to us.”  
“I don’t need her. I will never trust a human.”  
“We need her more than ever when you do not understand, Mitsuru. You are the one who is more afraid.”  
“I am not afraid! Humans betrayed the demons before. They will do it again and again. She is still human.”  
“She saved you, Mitsuru. You should thank her.”  
“She’s naïve. She needs to be a little more careful.”  
“She made us promise to payback everyone for every deed we do when we get all the Teardrops of the Moon. I promise to make sure of that.”


End file.
